A tribute to the tributes
by Cinna and his Clothes
Summary: Everybody in the 74th Hunger Games had a story, but they died before they had a chance to tell it. A tribute to all the tributes that died during the 74th annual Hunger Games.
1. A tribute to Glimmer

_Her name was Glimmer Wiley. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She lived in district one. She had a mother and father. She also had two older sisters named Satin and Tiger. Tiger volunteered for the Hunger Games when she was eighteen, but was killed with only one other tribute to kill. The year Satin was supposed to volunteer for the Hunger Games, Satin was reaped and another girl volunteered in her place. Glimmer had three best friends named Jewelyn, Ruby and Charmaine. At the academy where she trained, the trainers would watch each one of them and then each year, one eighteen-year-old girl and one eighteen-year-old boy would be chosen to volunteer. Jewelyn was very skilled at training, the best in their group. Everyone knew that she would be the one chosen to volunteer. Glimmer was jealous, so she decided to volunteer at the age of seventeen, in order to show that she was just as good as Jewelyn. On the day of the reaping, a girl named_ _Narcisse was reaped. Before the eighteen-year-old girl that was supposed to volunteer could volunteer, Glimmer did. A boy named Marvel Gleason volunteered for the male tribute. When Glimmer's family came to say goodbye to her after the reaping, they were very angry with her for volunteering. Ruby and Charmaine came to say goodbye, but Jewelyn was too upset with her to come. Charmaine gave her a ring and showed her that if she twisted the gemstone, a poisoned spike popped out. Glimmer went to the Capitol and loved it. Her stylist gave her the most amazing outfit for the chariot ride, a gold tunic and her body spray painted silver. But then Katniss Everdeen stole the show, and Glimmer swore she would make her pay. When she went in to do her private training session with the game makers, she threw some knifes and fluked three bulls eyes, and received a score of nine. On the night of the interviews, she was not nervous at all. She won over the Capitol audience by being flirty and sexy as her mentor had told her to do. The next morning, she was asked to go and see the game makers. When she went there, they showed her the ring and how they'd found out about the spike. Glimmer lied and said she didn't know anything about it, but it got confiscated. When the gong rang, Glimmer ran to the cornucopia, and retrieved several supplies including a bow and a set of arrows. In the bloodbath, she only killed one person, the district ten female, whom she stabbed multiple times. After the bloodbath, she formed an alliance with Marvel, Clove, Cato, Mollu (district four female) and Peeta. During the night, they found the district eight female and Glimmer stabbed her, but she survived, so Peeta had to go and finish her. While Peeta was killing her, Glimmer suggested that they just kill him then, but they didn't. The next day, there was a huge fire created by the game makers. The whole career pack had to run from it. Glimmer received nothing but burned hands and mild smoke inhalation. Later that day, when the fire was gone, they found Katniss up in a tree. After Cato tried and failed to climb up to Katniss, Glimmer then also tried, but she was too heavy so she climbed back down. They decided to wait her out. That night, Glimmer was awoken by Clove to take the next watch. She sat against the tree, but after an hour she became too tired and fell asleep. She was awoken by a swarm of tracker jackers attacking her. She attempted to follow the others, but the pain was unbearable. She began to scream and try to swat the wasps away. She began to have hallucinations where Jewelyn was in front of her, saying over and over, 'I was always stronger than you, you could never win.' After five minutes of this, she fell to the ground in death._

_Let us always remember this tribute, Glimmer Wiley, who volunteered out of jealousy and had no mercy._


	2. A tribute to Marvel

_His name was Marvel Gleason. He was tall and slim, with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. He lived in district one. He had a mother and father. He had no siblings. He had a huge group of friends, but his best friend was a boy named Villard Dentman. Marvel and Villard would spend their afternoons wrestling each other. They also went to the same training academy; also the same one that Glimmer went to. Marvel also had a girlfriend named Fuschia Day, who he loved more than anything. The trainers at the academy had been watching Marvel since he was young. They could see that he had lots of potential, so he was their choice to volunteer at the reaping for the 74__th__ annual Hunger Games. On the day of the reaping, after Glimmer volunteered, they moved onto the male tribute. A boy named Gem Swickly was chosen, but Marvel volunteered in his place. When his family came to say goodbye, they were very proud of him, and told him that he could win. Villard also came to visit him, and slapped him on the back and wished him good luck. His last visitor was Fuchsia. She, like his parents, was very proud of him. She also gave him a tiny wooden love heart that was to be his district token. He went on a train to the Capitol and took advantage of the food; mainly because it was so much better than what they had in district one. His stylist gave him a gold tunic and spray painted his body silver for the chariot ride. Though he looked good in his outfit, he felt that when the stylists came up with the idea, they were thinking of Glimmer, not him. But then that girl from twelve, Katniss, stole his pride. Not that it mattered anyway, the Capitol people were looking at Glimmer, not him. When he went to do his private training session with the game makers, he threw a few spears from a very long distance, and hit a bulls eye on every one. He received a training score of nine, like Glimmer. On the night of the interviews, he tried, as his mentor had told him to, be funny. He did get laughs on most of his jokes; however some of them just seemed to confuse the audience. The next morning, he was very eager to get into the arena. When the gong rang, he ran straight towards the cornucopia to get supplies. He grabbed some food, a backpack and four spears with extra spear heads before he started killing. He first speared the girl from district three, but she survived so the district five male finished her. He then speared the district six girl in the chest. His last kill in the bloodbath was the district nine girl, whom he also speared. After the bloodbath, he formed an alliance with Cato, Clove, Glimmer, Mollu (district 4 female), and Peeta. The first night, they tracked down the district eight female and Glimmer stabbed her, but they then realised she wasn't dead so Peeta went to finish her off. The next day the game makers created a huge fire that they had to run from. Marvel received two arm burns, hand burns and minor smoke inhalation. Later that day Marvel spotted Katniss up a tree. Cato and Glimmer both attempted to climb up to her, with failed results. They decided to wait her out. Just before dawn, the pack woke up to a huge swarm of tracker jackers attacking them all. Marvel managed to make it to the lake, where he jumped into the water in order to avoid the tracker jackers. He received only four stings, two on his legs, one on his cheek and one on his arm. Peeta ran off into the woods, and Cato ran after him, yelling at Marvel to keep watch with Clove. The tracker trackers had disappeared so Marvel got out of the water, where the hallucinations started. He hallucinated that Fuchsia was being stabbed and then ants came to kill him. It was only when Cato came back that he returned to his senses. Cato yelled at him to get up because he had caught someone. Marvel went over to see that on Cato's way back to the lake, he caught a small, ashen skinned boy from district three named Cordin. Cordin could re-activate the mines from the bloodbath. After one night, he figured it out. The careers piled their supplies into a huge pyramid, and then surrounded it with mines, in a special pattern that only they knew. They stayed at the camp for three nights, until early one morning they got bored and decided to go hunting. After an hour of walking through the woods, they came across the district ten boy. He had no chance. Marvel speared him, and then they left to go back to their camp. Late that afternoon, they saw a column of smoke going up into the sky. Cato ordered Marvel, Clove and Cordin to come and investigate. They followed the trail of smoke, and just before they got there, they saw another pillar of smoke ascending up into the sky. Cato claimed that it must have been a trick, and eventually the decided to go back. But that's when they heard the explosions. As soon as they heard them, they rushed back to camp, to find that their pyramid of supplies had been blown up. Cato was extremely angry, and killed Cordin. Marvel attempted to calm him down. That night, the three remaining careers marched off into the woods to hunt. Just before dawn, they separated and Marvel went to find some food for him. That afternoon, Marvel set up a trap to catch some animals. If anything walked under the tree that he set it up at, a net would fall down on them. He watched the trap for about an hour, until he got bored and began to walk off, when suddenly he heard a child shrieking 'Katniss!' He ran right back to where he set his trap, just in time to see Katniss rush into the clearing where the small girl from eleven lay in his trap. He immediately jumped into the clearing and threw the spear into her body. Katniss then shot an arrow into his neck, where he fell to his knees, pulled out the arrow and just before he died, pulled the tiny wooden heart from his pocket and clasped it in his hands._

_Let us always remember this tribute, Marvel Gleason, who killed a tiny girl and died thinking of the love of his life._


	3. A tribute to Clove

**Sorry** **it took so long to post. Here's Clove:**

_Her name was Clove Sampson. She had dark hair and dark eyes. She lived in district two. She had a mother and father. She also had a younger brother named Ryker, whom she loved more than anything. Ryker was only eleven when Clove entered the Hunger Games. Clove didn't have any friends, the only person she could find feelings for was a ruthless boy named Cato who didn't know she existed… or so she thought. Clove trained at a special academy with Cato, although she was in the lower class weapon of knives, whereas Cato was in the highest class weapon, swords. She had always longed for the day when she would be able to go to sword training, just to see Cato more. But she never got the chance. Every eighteen-year-old at the district two training academy was entered into a reaping ball just for the academy. Whoever's name got drawn out had to volunteer at the reaping. Cato was drawn from the boy section, and a girl named Isis Langer was drawn from the girl section. Clove was only fifteen, so she knew that she would not get drawn. On the day of the reaping, Clove's name was drawn. She did not flinch, because she knew that Isis would volunteer. But there was just one problem… she didn't. Isis stayed stationary in the crowd of girls. Clove was distraught. She would be leaving Ryker on his own now… She had sworn to herself that she would never let that happen. They moved onto the boys. A scrawny fourteen-year-old was picked, but, as expected, Cato lunged forward to volunteer. When it was time for Clove to say goodbye, she was terrified. Her mother and father came in sadly, and then Ryker. Ryker gave her a lucky eight sided dice for her district token. She said goodbye to them all and then left on a train to the Capitol. She had to admit, the Capitol was amazing, but even so, it disgusted her. On the chariot ride, she wore a brilliant golden gladiator outfit, but then the show was stolen by that girl, Katniss Everdeen, and her flaming capes. That day, she decided that no matter how bad it made her feel, she would have to kill. She would have to kill innocent children, so that she could come home to Ryker. And she decided, the first person she would kill was Katniss Everdeen. In her private training session with the game makers, she threw three knifes at one time, each one landing on a bullseye on a different dummy. This of course, showed that she could take out three different oncoming opponents with one throw. This scored her a training score of ten. On the night of the interviews, Clove acted ruthless and sly, as though she couldn't wait to see some bloodshed, but really she was dreading the moment she entered that arena. The next morning, Clove entered the arena acting as though she couldn't wait. When the gong rang, she ran towards the cornucopia. She was the first one to reach it. She didn't bother to pick up any food, she just grabbed a set of throwing knives. She saw the district nine boy only metres away, fighting over a pack with Katniss Everdeen. She quickly threw a knife into his back, and then tried to throw one at Katniss, but she blocked it. Clove decided that she couldn't go chasing after this girl, if she wanted to get accepted by the careers, she had to kill more. After doing a round of the cornucopia to see who she had left to kill, she spotted the boy from district seven searching through a backpack. Before he could even cry out, she threw a knife in his back. Strangely enough, she seemed to enjoy killing, now that she'd had a taste of it. She also threw a knife in the rib of the district seven girl. There were no more people to kill, so she allied with Cato, Marvel, Glimmer, Mollu (district four female) and Peeta. That night, they found the district eight girl and killed her. The next day, the game makers sent a huge fire on them. Clove received one small burn to the neck and smoke inhalation. They then discovered Katniss up in a tree, but neither Glimmer nor Cato could get her, so they decided to wait her out. The next morning, Clove woke to a full on tracker jacker attack. She was the second one to leave the campsite, Marvel being the first. She received nine stings. She made it to the lake, where the hallucinations began. Ryker was in front of her, being stabbed by President Snow. Then Ryker turned into Cato, and he began to scream with agony. She finally came back to reality to find that Cato had gone after Peeta who had run off into the woods. Marvel was over by the lake, still trapped in hallucinations, screaming his head off. Cato returned with a small, scrawny boy from district three named Cordin, whom he had found in the woods. Apparently he could re-activate the mines from the bloodbath. The next morning, Clove found out that Cordin had figured it out. They placed the mines in a pattern around a pyramid of supplies. They stayed at the lake for three days, when one morning Clove suggested they go hunting. They walked in the woods for a while until they came across the district ten boy by the lake. Marvel speared him and they then made their way back to the lake. Later that afternoon, Clove spotted a column of smoke going up into the sky. Cato ordered the group to investigate with him. Thy left the camp and traipsed through the woods for a while, until Cato spotted another smoke line drifting into the sky. Cato claimed it must have been a trick, and just when Clove suggested they go back to camp, they heard the explosions. They ran back to the lake and found that their supplies had been blown up. Cato was extremely angry, so angry that he snapped Cordin's neck and Clove attempted to calm him down. That night, the pack strode off into the woods to hunt. Just before morning, Marvel was separated from Cato and Clove. While they were alone and hunting, Cato kissed Clove and told her that he loved her. Clove was speechless. She had thought that he'd never even noticed her. She told him that she loved him too. They then hunted for about two hours until they heard two cannon shots. They wondered if Marvel was killed, and headed back to camp. That night, they found out that Marvel and the tiny girl from eleven had been killed. That night, Claudius Templesmith announced that two tributes could win if both were from the same district. Clove and Cato celebrated. Clove was relieved. She actually had a chance of winning if she was working with him. A couple of days later, still no one had died. Clove and Cato were starving. There were hardly any animals to kill and even so most of them were flying birds and knives and swords were not good for catching them. Then Claudius Templesmith announced that all of them needed something desperately, and they could find it at a feast at the cornucopia. They desperately needed food, so they decided to set up a plan. Clove was fastest, so she would run to get it. Cato would scout the edge of the woods for hiding tributes. On the day of the feast, Clove and Cato waited in a bush on the edge of the woods. After they saw 'Foxy', the district five girl, emerge from the cornucopia and take her backpack, Clove ran, just as someone closer to the cornucopia emerged. It was Katniss, the girl who was on fire. Clove got an arrow lodged into her arm, but not deep. She pulled it out and sent a knife flying at Katniss, and it sliced her right eyebrow. Clove tackled her to the ground and pinned her down. Katniss tried to bite Clove's hand, but this just made Clove more angry. Clove taunted Katniss about Rue, knowing that Marvel must have killed her. Just as she was about to kill her, she was grabbed from behind. As she was pulled up into the air, she felt as though she was missing something. She soon realised that her lucky eight sided dice given to her by Ryker was on the ground. Thinking of Ryker made her emotional. She screamed for Cato to come and save her, but he was too far away. Thresh then lifted a rock and slammed it into her skull. She didn't feel any pain, though she knew the damage was done. She completely zoned out, not even noticing when Thresh let Katniss go. When she came to her senses she realised that Cato was by her side. He screamed at her to stay with him, that he loved her and that he could never lose her. But it didn't matter. He lost her anyway._

_Let us always remember this tribute, Clove Sampson, who loved her brother and a ruthless boy who tried to save her when she was almost dead._


	4. A tribute to Cato

_His name was Cato Rueben. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He lived in district two. He had a mother and father. He also had two twin baby sisters named Ashler and Alana and an older brother named Nolan. Nolan was jealous of Cato, since he had never been very good at fighting, and Cato was one of the strongest in the academy. Ashler and Alana were only one when Cato entered the Hunger Games. Cato had a large group of friends, but he cared for none of them really. He never admitted it, but deep inside he knew he loved a small girl named Clove Sampson. She went to the same training academy as Cato, but she trained with knives whereas he liked swords. At their academy, all the eighteen-year-olds were entered in a reaping ball, and each year before the reaping they would pick one male and one female name from each ball and whoever's name got drawn had to volunteer. Cato was going to volunteer- whether he was picked or not. He was very excited about the games. He was picked anyway; so it didn't matter. The girl that was picked was a girl named Isis Langer whom Cato hardly knew. The day of the reaping came and Clove was drawn, and Cato was extremely surprised to see that Isis did not volunteer. He also felt upset, because he would have to kill Clove now. When they got to the boys, a scrawny fourteen-year-old boy named Mason was picked, but Cato lunged forward to volunteer in his place. When it was time to say goodbye, his mother and father came in and wished him good luck, they also brought Ashler and Alana whom he kissed on the cheek and then they left. Next came in his group of friends, who slapped him on the back and told him to win, and then last of all came Nolan, who, though he was jealous gave Cato a gold necklace with a charm the shape of a beast on it as his district token. Cato took advantage of everything the Capitol had to offer; from the food to the shower. On the chariot ride, he and Clove were dressed in magnificent roman gold gladiator costumes. But Katniss Everdeen and her district partner, Peeta, got flaming capes that looked absolutely fantastic and better than their costumes and so Cato decided that he would kill her. In his private training session with the game makers, he stabbed several different dummies and then sliced off three dummies' heads with one swing, which earned him a training score of ten. But when he saw Katniss Everdeen get a training score of eleven, he was furious, and vowed to kill her, no matter how much power it took. On the interview night, Cato was ruthless, acting as though he could kill anyone or anything that stepped in his path. The next morning, Cato waited for the gong to sound so that he could start to kill. When the gong sounded, he ran straight to the cornucopia where he grabbed two spears, two large swords and a backpack. As soon as he had his bounty of supplies, he started killing. He was frustrated when he saw Katniss running off into the woods, but knew that he must not run after her, but contribute to the bloodbath. His first kill was the district four boy. Though the district four boy was a career, he was only twelve so Cato didn't thing he would be of much use. He slit the boy's throat and then went looking around the cornucopia for more victims. He only made one more kill in the bloodbath, which was the district six male, whom he had threatened to target in the arena. He then formed an alliance with Glimmer, Marvel, Clove, Mollu (district four female) and Peeta, whom he only formed an alliance with because he thought that he would lead him to Katniss. That night, they found the district eight female and killed her, but she survived so Peeta went to finish her. The next day, the game makers sent a huge fire on them. The career pack had to run to stop it killing them, but even then Cato received a burn on his forehead and a smaller one on his left hand. After the fire had died down, they discovered Katniss up a tree. Cato attempted and failed to climb up to her, and so did Glimmer, so they decided to wait her out. The next morning, they all woke to find that Katniss had dropped a nest of tracker jackers on them. Cato was the third one to leave the scene, and though he heard Glimmer cry out, he did not return for her. Cato received nine stings, as well as Clove. They ran to the lake, where Peeta suddenly got up and ran into the woods. Though Cato was hallucinating, he followed Peeta back to their campsite and found him telling Katniss to run. He sliced Peeta's upper left thigh and then began to run back to camp, but on the way he found the district three boy hiding in the bushes. Cato was about to kill him, when he said he could re-activate the mines. Cato let him go on the condition that he came back to their campsite and re-activated the mines for them. He also found out that the boy's name was Cordin. They went back to the campsite, where Cato finally gave into the hallucinations, and he watched Clove and his two baby sisters being eaten by giant ants. He finally came back to reality, where he found everyone else except Cordin was asleep, so he ordered Cordin to stay up and guard while he slept. In the morning, Cordin had figured out the mines, so they piled all their supplies into this huge pyramid and surrounded it with the mines. They stayed at the lake for three days, until one morning they decided to go hunting. They found the district ten boy nursing to his crippled foot and Marvel stabbed him, so they made their way back to the camp. Late afternoon, Clove spotted a trail of smoke wafting into the sky. Cato ordered everyone to come and investigate with him. They walked through the woods for a while until Cato spotted a second smoke trail in the sky. Cato claimed it must have been a trick, so they started back to the lake, when they heard the explosions. They raced back to the camp, where they found their supplies had been destroyed. Cato was so angry, that he grabbed Cordin and twisted his neck so that he died. That night, they went back into the woods to hunt. Just before dawn, Marvel became separated from Clove and Cato. While they were alone, Cato couldn't help but kiss Clove, and tell her that he loved her. Clove looked very surprised but she said that she loved him as well, which made Cato happy. They hunted for a while longer, until they heard two cannon shots. They wondered if Marvel was among the dead, so they headed back to camp to see if he was there. That night, they found out that Marvel and the tiny girl from eleven had died. They also found out that two victors could be crowned that year, if both were from the same district. They both celebrated, and Cato was extremely pleased because he was sure that both he and Clove could come home. After a couple of days, both of them were starving. They couldn't hunt many animals because most of them were birds and knives and swords were not suited to hunting birds or anything really, and they didn't know many edible plants. Then they heard an announcement inviting them to a feast that would hold something they needed desperately. They needed food, so they worked out a plan that involved Clove running to get the backpack while Cato would scout the area for hiding victims. On the day of the feast, they hid in a clump of bushes on the edge of the woods. After they saw 'Foxy' emerge from the cornucopia and take her backpack, Cato kissed Clove one last time before she ran for their backpack just as Katniss emerged. Cato scouted the outside of the woods, hoping to find 'Foxy' hiding in some bushes to watch the action. But he then heard Clove screaming for him to save her. He called out her name, but knew he would never make it in time. He ran towards her voice, just in time to see Thresh, the huge district eleven male, disappear holding both their backpacks. He kneeled by her side, begging her to stay with him because he loved her and could never lose her. But soon enough her cannon fired and just before he left to let the hovercraft pick up her body, he took off his gold beast necklace and hung it around her neck. He went off to some bushes where for the first time since he was twelve, cried. But after that he received a parachute containing some protective body armour. He knew what he must do next. He knew that Thresh must have killed Clove, so he decided to avenge her death and kill him. A few days later, he attacked the field in which Thresh hid in. A violent storm was raging but it didn't stop him. He fought Thresh, and if it wasn't for the armour, he would have died. He eventually managed to stab Thresh. After he killed Thresh, he went back into the woods, aiming to hunt down Katniss and Peeta. The next night, he found out that 'Foxy' was dead. A couple of hours later, he came across some wolf mutations which attempted to rip him apart, but he ran and ran for hours, trying to get back to the lake. He eventually did, and he found Katniss and Peeta sitting there on the plain. Katniss attempted to shoot an arrow through his heart, but his body armour saved him. He dived between Katniss and Peeta, and then climbed up the cornucopia, the mutts and district twelve tributes in pursuit. He climbed up to the very top of the cornucopia, where Katniss was about to shoot him when she turned to save Peeta from the mutts. After Cato had regained his breath, he grabbed Peeta in a headlock. He was beginning to choke him, when Peeta drew an X on Cato's hand. Cato suddenly realised what it meant, but Katniss had already let the arrow fly. It punctured his hand, and he was in so much pain that he let Peeta go and fell to the ground, where the mutts attacked him. He was in so much pain, as the dogs ripped away at his body armour as though it were tissue paper, and after that his flesh. He lost an arm and a leg, and his neck was gushing with wounds, but still he did not die. After hours of endless agony and pain, the sun rose and he looked up to see Katniss standing on the tip of the cornucopia. He could only say one word, which was 'please' because he knew he was going to die, but he just wanted this agony to end. And for one moment, as he watched Katniss pull an arrow back and point it to his skull, he was happy that someone decent would win the games. This girl, Katniss Everdeen, was worthy of the crown much more than he was. So as the arrow lodged itself in his head, he whispered a silent thank you to the girl on fire. _

_Let us always remember this tribute, Cato Rueben, who was ruthless and had no mercy, but in his heart he had a tiny part of love for a girl named Clove. _


	5. A tribute to Dayta

_Her name was Dayta Rosenfeld. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She lived in district three. She had a mother and father. She also had a brother who was much older than her and had already left home to work in a big factory outlet that produced computers. Dayta worked part-time in a place that manufactured televisions, but all she did was wrap them up in packages. She had no friends because everyone thought she was weird and creepy. Even her parents didn't think she was useful. On the day of the reaping, her name was only entered twice, but somehow she got picked. She knew no one would volunteer for her. The boy that was picked was a boy named Cordin who was quite small but looked as though he had a better chance at winning than Dayta. She was so scared. She knew there was no way she could win. When her parents came to say goodbye, she couldn't stop crying. They told her to try to win, but she could tell in their voices that they didn't think she could make it home. Even so, they gave her a silver badge that was in the shape of a bomb. It didn't really help her mood though. Her older brother, Huxley, came and said goodbye too. She went to the Capitol, and though she was amazed at everything, she was scared the whole time. Several times she attempted to kill herself, but whenever she got a knife in her hands she was just too scared to do it. On the chariot ride, her stylist dressed her in a silver outfit with a headpiece that was supposed to represent the inside of electronic devices. She didn't mind it, but as she expected, a lot of other districts had much better costumes than her, especially district twelve who had capes that appeared to be flaming. In her private training session with the game makers, she attempted to do some running and climbing to show her speed and agility, but she tripped and fell a few times, which got her a training score of three, the worst training score apart from the girl from ten, who got the same. On the interview night, she was supposed to act shy and cute, but she wasn't very good and she just looked nervous the whole time. The next morning was horrible for her. She vomited three times and couldn't stop crying. When she was on her metal plate, just when the countdown was reaching three, she was about to jump off and blow herself up, but she was too late. She had no choice but to run to the cornucopia, because she thought that people who ran would be pursued. She hoped that all the good fighters would be fixed on killing there big competition rather than a small girl who scored a three in training. She grabbed a backpack, but was confronted by the district one boy, who speared her rib. She was in so much pain, but she managed to stagger away, but just as she was escaping, she was grabbed by the district five boy, who swung a serrated sword into her neck. She crumpled to the ground, and the last thing she remembered was the silver bomb badge splattered with her own blood._

_Let us always remember this tribute, Dayta Rosenfeld, who had no friends and went down without a fight. _


	6. A tribute to Cordin

_His name was Cordin Dobson. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He lived in district three. He had a mother and father. He did not have any siblings. He worked a lot in a factory that made explosives. He was in charge of checking if the mines were activated. If they were not, then he had the job of re-activating them. He had a few friends that worked with him in the factory, but his best friend was a boy named Nic, who was quite bossy but funny too. On the day of the reaping, a girl named Dayta was called. After that, Cordin was called. He tried to stand tall, but inside he was very scared. He could see that Dayta felt the same. When it was time to say goodbye, his parents came in and gave him a hug, and then his friends, who gave him a bracelet made of different coloured wire twisted together for his district token. He got to the Capitol, and loved the food, especially a dish he'd never heard of before called __Quinoa with Butternut Squash, Currants and Pear Vinaigrette. He thought it tasted familiar, but he couldn't put a finger on what it was. At the chariot ride, he and Dayta wore sparkling silver outfits with headpieces that were supposed to look like the inside of an electronic gadget. None of the Capitol people really took notice of their outfits, they were all fixated on district twelve's flaming capes. In his private training session he lit a fire, tied some knots and climbed up to the roof. He did well in all of these, but they were quite dull and only got him a training score of six. At some point, his mentor told them that if you step off your metal plate before the countdown is over, the landmines would blow your legs off. This gave him an idea, to get in with the careers, re-activate the mines and put the next to the careers while they slept, so that they blew them up. On the night of the interviews, he was supposed to act kind and likeable, and he didn't do too bad a job, but he was easily forgotten compared to some of the others. The next morning, when the gong sounded, Cordin ran straight to the cornucopia, grabbed a backpack and ran off into the woods, forgetting about his plan to get with the careers. He hid out in the woods, and that night he saw that Dayta had been killed. The next day, he was forced to run from a huge fire, but still received a few burns on his arms and hands. He climbed a small tree, until the next morning he heard the yells coming from nearby. He watched as four of the careers ran past his tree, pursued by a swarm of wasps that he knew to be tracker jackers. A bit after, he saw one last career, a girl who he thought was from district four, stagger and then collapse under his tree. He got scared that the others would come back for her, and so he climbed down and hid in some bushes nearby. He watched as the boy from district twelve ran past him, followed by the huge boy from district two. He heard some more yelling, and then he heard the boy from two coming back. Just as he was passing, the boy couldn't help but let out a squeak, because a stray tracker jacker had found him. The boy from two stopped, and looked in the bushes. He found him and was about to kill him when Cordin remembered his plan, and told the boy from two his name and that he could re-activate the mines from the bloodbath. The boy from two finally agreed to not kill him, as long as he came with him and re-activated the mines. He went back with him, but as soon as they got back the boy from two collapsed on the ground and begun to hallucinate. He immediately dug up the mines and began to fiddle with it. Later that night, the boy from two woke up and ordered Cordin to keep guard. By morning, he had activated them. They buried them around a pyramid of supplies. They stayed at the lake for three days, until one day they decided to go hunting. They left Cordin to guard. When they came back, he found out that they had killed the district ten boy. Late that afternoon, they spotted a column of smoke drifting up into the sky. The boy from district two, who Cordin now knew as Cato, ordered them all to come with him to investigate. They followed the smoke for a while, but then they saw another smoke trail in the sky, and they knew it must be a trick and they should go back to the lake. But then they heard the explosions. They ran back to the lake to find out that their supplies had been exploded. Cato was so angry. He ran up to Cordin and started shouting at him. Cordin only had time to and take three steps before Cato grabbed him in a headlock and snapped his neck. The last thing he thought was that he was so happy that his death had been quick._ _Let us always remember this tribute, Cordin Dobson, who teamed up with the careers but died a quick death._


	7. A tribute to Mollu

_Her name was Mollu Donny. She had dark hair and brown eyes. She lived in district four. She had a mother and father. She also had an older sister named Marina and a younger sister named Ula. Marina had never liked the Hunger Games much, but Mollu had been waiting for the chance to volunteer. Her mother had told her that she had to wait until she was sixteen to volunteer. Ula, who was twelve when Mollu volunteered, was much against Mollu volunteering, convinced that she would die. But Mollu didn't listen to her, she was sure that she could win. She had quite a lot of friends from her academy that she trained at, since she was one of the strongest girls her age. At her academy she privately told her trainer that she planned on volunteering. Her trainer seemed quite pleased, and said that district four might have a winner this year. On the day of the reaping, a girl named Turquoise Summers was called. She was well known for being the daughter of the mayor and very pretty. As soon as Mollu volunteered, she looked very relieved. The boy that was chosen was a tiny twelve-year-old boy named Dylan, who had a crop of curly orange hair on his head. Mollu was very surprised when no one volunteered in his place. When it came time to say goodbye, her parents and sisters came in first and wished her good luck, they also gave her a silver bracelet with a starfish charm dangling from it. They told her that they had bought it a few weeks before for when she volunteered. Then came her little gaggle of friends who cheered her on and told her to enjoy the food, but even so they gave her a packet of maple glazed nuts because they were her favourite and they might not have them in the Capitol. Mollu absolutely loved the Capitol. She loved the food, the showers and the outfits. On the chariot ride, she wore a pretty aqua gown with a headpiece laden with starfish and pearls. They were one of the favourites of the night, but they didn't come close to district twelve's flaming capes, which got about every flower in Panem thrown at them, or so Mollu thought, even though before they came out she received a fair few herself. In her private training session with the game makers, she sliced off the heads of a couple of the dummies and stabbed a few of them with a sword, which earned her a nine. On the night of the interviews, she had to 'gush' about how nice the Capitol was. Her mentor came up with this angle for her because she loved the Capitol so much. The Capitol seemed to like her quite a bit. The next morning, she actually felt quite excited about entering the arena. The other careers from one and two had already offered for her to join their alliance, and she had accepted. She was a bit uneasy when she found out that Dylan had not been asked to join. When the gong rang, Mollu ran and grabbed a large backpack, an extra water bottle, and a sword. It turned out that she didn't kill anyone in the bloodbath, but she went over to the body of the boy from district nine, checked that no one was watching, and covered her sword in his blood so that it looked like she had. Luckily no one asked her who she had killed. Afterwards her and both the tributes from one and two, and the boy from twelve, Peeta, set off into the woods. She soon learnt that Cato had killed Dylan. That night, they tracked down the girl from district eight and killed her. The next day, they had to run from a huge fire created by the game makers. Mollu received four burns; two on her hands, one on her arm and one small one on the back of her neck. When the fire was gone, they discovered Katniss up a tree. Neither Cato, the district two boy, or Glimmer, the district one girl, could make it up the tree to her, so they decided to wait her out. The next morning, Mollu awoke to find a swarm of tracker jackers attacking their camp. She received around thirty stings, but still managed to stagger out of the camp site. She collapsed after walking about two hundred meters. The last thing she remembered thinking was that she volunteered for the games, but never even killed anybody. _ _Let us always remember this tribute, Mollu Donny, who volunteered to win but didn't kill a single soul. _


	8. A tribute to Dylan

_His name was Dylan Holman. He had orange curly hair and brown eyes. He lived in district four. He had a mother. His father was killed during a boating accident when Dylan was four years old. He also had two older sisters, named Aqua and Sophie, and a younger brother named Urchin. He was very close to Aqua, who was his best friend. Aqua was very kind and loving towards Dylan, since both of them had been disappointments to their family. Urchin and Sophie were very close, since they were good trainers and fighters. Dylan and Aqua were not very strong or fit, and their mother thought they were useless. However, Dylan was quite good at using the sword. Sophie was planning to volunteer when she turned eighteen. Urchin was expected to do the same. Urchin was only seven when Dylan was entered in the Games. Dylan went to a training academy for boys only. He only had one friend, another boy named Zale who was also not very strong but liked the sword. He was also a big disappointment to his family. On the day of the reaping a girl name Turquoise Summers, who was the daughter of the mayor and Dylan's secret crush, was picked, but she was quickly replaced by another girl named Mollu Donny. Then Dylan was picked. He was hoping very much that someone would volunteer, but no one did. Dylan was very scared. He was the youngest age that you could be! He could never win! When it came time to say goodbye, neither his mother nor Sophie or Urchin came to say goodbye. Aqua came in first, crying and saying that no one else was coming. She gave him a small wooden carved dragon for his token. She then left. Next came Zale, who gave him a hug and told him that maybe he could win, but he knew in his heart that he couldn't. Zale left. No one else came. Dylan didn't really like the Capitol that much. He didn't like the people, the clothes or the colours. His district partner, Mollu, seemed to be enjoying herself. The one thing he did like was the food. His family were well off, but he'd never had food as good as the Capitol's before. At the chariot ride, he wore a soft blue tunic, with a headpiece heavy with starfish and pearls. He liked it, because there were many outfits that were much worse than his, but there were also a few outfits much better, especially district twelve, who had capes that appeared to be engulfed in flames. In his private training session with the game makers, he showed his one true skill, how he could use a sword. He did quite well, and received a training score of eight. On the night of the interviews, Dylan acted witty as he had been told to. He made smart remarks about the other tributes and the Capitol. The next morning, Dylan felt sick. He had not been asked to join the career alliance, but he knew Mollu had. He had hoped that, since he was from a career district, he would get in with the careers. But Mollu secretly told him that they thought he would be useless, since he was only twelve. From that day he had accepted that he was going to die. As the countdown was going, he was deciding whether to jump to his death or not. But then he realised his one advantage; his size. He looked to the mouth of the cornucopia, and saw piles of supplies towering high off the ground. They would be easy to conceal himself in, he thought. So when the gong sounded, he didn't run away into the woods, he ran towards the cornucopia. He was one of the first to reach it. He dived into the supplies, and crawled around through them, concealing himself from everyone else. His plan was that when the killing had started, none of the careers or good fighters would notice as he ran from the mouth of the cornucopia into the woods. He waited about a minute, until he could hear the agonised cries of other people coming from outside. For a moment he wondered if Mollu was among the victims, but then remembered that she was a member of the career pack. Just before he left his hideout, he grabbed a yellow sleeping bag to keep him warm. He emerged into the open, and then, to his horror, he saw Cato sprinting towards him, bloodlust reflecting in his eyes. He pulled out a small sword and slit the throat of Dylan, who crumpled to the ground, thinking only of Aqua._

_Let us always remember this tribute, Dylan Holman, who loved his older sister because neither of them were strong enough._


	9. A tribute to Rusé

_Her name was Rusé Goldman. She had red hair and amber eyes. She lived in district five. She had a mother and father. She also had a twin sister named Cerf who died of infection at age ten. Cerf was her best friend in the world. But the day Cerf died was the day Rusé's world came crashing down. It was the day Rusé became a criminal. After Cerf died, her mother and father died too. Not physically, but mentally. Their eyes became lost and far away, their lips became dry and cracked, but the worst thing was that they never spoke again. Even at Cerf's funeral all they could manage to do was to place a bunch of deer flowers on her grave. Deer flowers were a pale blue flower with petals shaped like deer antlers. They grew everywhere in district five. The name 'Cerf' meant deer, so they thought it symbolised her. Rusé's parents couldn't work anymore. So Rusé had to learn to steal. The first few times she tried she failed. She got screamed at and shoved out of the store twice, and a third time their store owner took her home and told her parents what happened. Her parents just sat there staring at the woman with their dead eyes. Eventually she just left. But eventually Rusé learnt properly. She stole everything she could food, money, blankets. Still her parents never spoke, they only opened their mouth to eat. Rusé didn't have any friends, she couldn't let anyone know what had happened in her life. A few people knew what happened to Cerf, but no one knew about her parents. Mostly kids just teased her. They called her Foxy, Foxhair and Foxgirl. It didn't help that her name, Rusé, meant Fox in an old, old language called French that no one spoke anymore. On the day of the reaping, Rusé was so scared that she would get picked. If she did, she knew her parents wouldn't survive. And of course, she did. She didn't cry as she walked up to the platform, she stood tall. A boy that she didn't know named Isaac was reaped as well. When it came time to say goodbye, her only visitors were her parents, who of course, didn't say anything. They cried a lot, and eventually her mother pulled out something from her pocket. It was a charm. A silver charm in the shape of a fox's head. She handed it to Rusé who slipped it into her pocket. She would use it as a district token. On the train to the Capitol, Rusé stayed in her room and cried nonstop. When they reached the Capitol, she couldn't help but be amazed. On the chariot ride, she wore a shimmery silver dress and a round, oval shaped headpiece. She didn't really like it that much, but it was good compared to some of the others. In her private training session with the game makers, she couldn't think of anything to do. She ended up showing her stealth and climbing skills, but this still only got her a score of five. At the interviews with Caesar, she acted sly, elusive and mysterious. She implyed things but avoided saying them directly. The next morning, she was so nervous. When the gong rang, she ran into the woods. She knew that the careers would probably look in the woods for victims first, and then make their camp back at the lake. She hid on the edge of the woods, even though she knew it was risky because she was so close to the careers. She watched the bloodbath, and then after it had finished, the careers strode back into the woods to hunt. She waited for about an hour, and then quickly darted forward to the cornucopia, grabbed a large pack, and then ran straight back into the woods. She decided to stay the night in the little clump of trees where she was, because if she went further into the bush to hide, it was more chance that she would get caught. She examined the contents in her pack and found matches, some raw chicken pieces, some water purifier, a torch, a knife and a first aid kit that contained fever pills, anti-septic and a bottle filled with a slightly blue liquid about the same colour as deer flowers that Rusé didn't know what it was. As night came, she looked into the sky and found out that Isaac was dead. She also became freezing cold. She fumbled through her bag and ended up holding the odd liquid. She was very wary of it at first, thinking it may be poison, but then she remembered that it was in the first aid kit. She place a droplet on her finger and touched it to her tounge, and as soon as she swallowed it a rush of warmth filled her body. She took a small sip, and it allowed her to sleep peacefully in warmth. She woke up the next day, to find that the careers had gone off hunting again. She could see that there was a huge fire raging by the smoke that was wafting into the air. That day she decided that she would spy on the they were gone, she made a tiny, risky fire, hoping that it would look like part of the forest fire, and cooked half of her chicken bits on it. The careers did not return that night, when she saw that the district eight girl had died that day. The next day she heard two cannon shots and after that the careers, or what was left of the careers came rushing back to the camp, a swarm of tracker jackers pursuing them. Rusé noticed that two of them, the girl from one Gleam or something, and the girl from four Molly she was pretty sure, were not among them. She guessed that they had been killed by the tracker jackers. Then suddenly Peeta, the boy from district twelve whom Rusé hadn't even noticed was among them got up and ran into the woods. Cato,the boy from two, realised what was happening and ran off to get him. The other two, the girl from two and the boy from one, started hallucinating on the ground, shrieking. After a while, Cato came back holding a small, scrawny boy with ashen skin named Cordin from district three, who could apparently re-activate the mines. Rusé found this surprising, and she decided to stay around and see if it worked. The next day, she saw that Cordin had figured it out. She watched as the piled their supplies into a huge pyramid and then buried the mines around it. They stayed at the lake for three days, but the whole time, Rusé was figuring out the pattern the mines were buried in. On the fourth day, Rusé was beginning to starve. She'd used up the chicken in her bag, and she couldn't steal from the careers now. One morning, when the careers went hunting, she watched as they approached the pyramid of supplies to get some food, and then, after about three hours, she heard a cannon shot. Just after the cannon shot, she figured it out. A few supplies had been littered around the pyramid. She realised that that started with C, A, T or O, were safe to step next to. She was just about to test her theory, when the careers came back. They approached the pyramid again, and this time she could see clearly that she was right. They first stepped next to an orange, then a tent, then a pile of clothing, and then a pair of axes. She was right ! She would just have to wait until they went hunting again. Her chance came that very afternoon. One of them pointed to somethig in the distance, and Rusé could just see a smoke trail wafting into the sky. She hoped that they would all go, and they did. She heard Cato saying 'no one can touch those supplies' and she grinned. They all left. Rusé waited a while just in case one of them came back, and then creeped out of her hiding place. She checked if it was safe, and then ran to the pyramid. When she reached it the litters of supplies around it, she stopped and searched the ground until she found an axe, which she stepped onto. She kept finding things to step next to until she found her path blocked by a barrel. Over the other side of the barrel, there was a square of cloth, which she needed to get to. She launched over the barrel, and landed on her tiptoes, but she fell forward. She was sure she was going to die, but then realised that her hands had fallen right next to a small trident, which of course meant she was safe. She continued until she reached the pyramid, where she filled her pack until she had enough to last her a while, but not too much to show that the food was missing a handful of crackers, a few apples, some dried fruit and nuts. After that she made her way out of the circle of supplies before running into the woods. She decided that it was time to get out of there. She started making her way through the woods, in the opposite direction to where the careers went. She found a little hole, which she crawled into, hoping that no animals lived there. She ate some of the food and then suddenly heard the explosions. Somebody must have set off the mines, she thought. But she decided to stay put, because if she went to see who did it then surely the careers would be hurrying back to the camp too see what happened, and she might encounter them. She soon heard a cannon, but ignored it. That night she saw the boy from district three, who must have been killed after the explosions, and the boy from district ten, who must have died this morning. This made her puzzled, because she was sure that the person who set off the mines must have died as well. But obviously not. The next morning, Rusé went back to see what happened at the camp. To her delight, the careers must have been out hunting. She saw that all of their supplies had been blown up. She couldn't help herself but laugh and laugh because she might actually stand a chance now. She searched through the ashes for anything useful, and found a metal pot and a knife blade. But then she saw the huge boy from district eleven coming from the part that drops off behind the cornucopia. She quickly darted into the woods, and went back to her hole. That afternoon, she heard two cannon shots. Then, that night, she heard an announcement saying that two tributes could win if they were both from the same district. For the first time, she wished Isaac was there with her. The night soon became cold, and she then realised that she had run out of the warming liquid. She almost froze to death for the next few nights, and she suddenly realised that she was getting hypothermia. Then Claudius Templesmith announced that there would be a feast at the cornucopia that would have something you need desperately at it. Rusé desperately needed something to warm her, so she decided to go. She had a plan to hide in the cornucopia, then grab her backpack and run away into the woods, without touching anyone else's pack because then surely someone would chase her. She hid in the cornucopia that night, and it was a little warmer than what she had been enduring, but not much. As soon as the table with the packs clicked into place, she ran out of the cornucopia, grabbed the green backpack with the number five on it, and ran back into the woods. She ran to her hole where she opened her pack to find a sleeping bag and some warming night, she saw that the girl from two was dead. A few nights later, she saw in the sky that the huge boy from eleven was dead. She couldn't imagine how it happened ! She was almost certain that that boy was going to win. She wondered who killed him, and was sure that it was Cato. She couldn't imagine the fire girl or her boyfriend killing someone like him. A couple of days later, she wasn't freezing anymore, but starving. Her stomach was getting thinner and thinner by the second. One day, she heard voices. She crept silently through the trees, until she saw the boy from twelve, Peeta, picking some berries. He put a handful of them on his jacket, next to a hunk of soft cheese. Her mouth watered just looking at them. When Peeta went to get some more, she seized her chance. She ran in and grabbed a hanful of the berries and a bit of cheese. She ran back to her hole, where she put a few of the berries in her mouth, and then she realised what they were. Nightlock. Not very common in district five, but common enough for Rusé to know what they did. But then she thought it might be for the best. She couldn't win these games, not against Cato with his strength or fire girl with her arrows. She put the rest of them in her mouth, and then slowly fell to the ground._

_Let us always remember this tribute, Rusé Goldman, who lost her beloved sister, then her parents, and then herself._


	10. A tribute to Isaac

_His name was Isaac Travers. He had dark hair and dark brown eyes. He lived in district five. He had a mother and father. He also had two older brothers named Robert and Albert. Isaac's whole family were strong and good fighters. Every year everyone hoped that one of them would get picked, so that they would have a chance at winning for once. Their family lived on the rich side of town. Isaac was quite popular at school, being so strong and good looking. He had a girlfriend named Queenique Oliver whom he loved very much. On the day of the reaping, a girl who Isaac knew as Foxgirl was chosen. Then Isaac was chosen. Queenique let out a cry, because she, unlike most others, didn't want Isaac to go in the Hunger Games. Isaac half expected Robert or Albert to volunteer, but neither of them did. He looked happy, but inside he was crying. When it came time to say goodbye, first came his family, who gave him lots of advice. Then in came Queenique, who broke down at the sight of him. She was so sad to see him go. She told him that she hadn't expected him to get chosen so she didn't have a token. But then she slipped her ring that Isaac had given her off her finger and gave it to him. He slipped it into his pocket, gave her one last kiss and then she left. No one else came. When he got to the Capitol, he was amazed. Even though he had lived on the rich side of town, his food had always had that bitter, metallic taste that everything in district five had. But he thought that the Capitol food was brilliant. He particularly liked something he had not heard of, let alone had before, called garlic balls. His drunk mentor described them as 'deep fried balls of chicken with a centre of garlic butter', which was just what they were. On the chariot ride, he wore a sparkly silver tunic with an oval headpiece. It didn't look too bad, compared to some others. In his private training session with the game makers, he ended up showing of his sword skills, which earned him a seven. On the night of the interviews, he acted 'hot' and 'cocky' as he had been instructed to. He did a great job, and after that he was one of the most betted on by the Capitol. The next morning, he had been instructed to run and get something good from the cornucopia. He had also been told that if he could, he should try and get with the careers. To do this he would have to kill at the bloodbath. When the gong rang, he ran straight for the cornucopia. He grabbed a pack and a serrated sword, and then looked around for someone to kill. He spotted the district three girl staggering away spilling blood from her rib. He ran over and grabbed her, then hoping one of the careers was watching, he swung the serrated sword into her neck. For a second he felt regretful, but then he remembered that he was in no position to be regretful. He ran back to the cornucopia, waiting for someone to come past him so that he could kill them. But then someone came up behind him. At first he was sure it was a career, so he got ready to ask to join the alliance, but when he turned around, it was the district eight boy. The district eight boy got a score of ten, so he knew he didn't stand a chance. He tried though, to kill him, but when the boy had his hands locked around his throat, Isaac knew that he was going to die. He hoped that it would be quick, more for his family and Queenique's sake than his own, but it did not happen that way. After he was almost suffocated, the district eight boy unexpectedly let go, onoy to tow him to the mouth of the cornucopia, where a pile of supply crates stood. The boy smashed his head into the crates, and he slowly felt himself drifting into death. The boy finally let go, and Isaac fell to the ground where he caught sight of the twelve year old from district four crawling out of sight._

_Let us always remember this tribute, Isaac Travers, who was the favourite of many, but didn't last as long as others. _


End file.
